¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by chocolana
Summary: es´el cumpleaños de ren, y él no espera que nadie se acuerde. Aunque muchos regalos le llegaran, como el amor


chocolana: ESTE FIS ESTA DEDICADO A **DeRaNgEd Of YaOi **POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS! WIIIIIIIII! OJALA LO HAYAS PASADO BIEN! VIVE LA VIDA VIVE CACHANTUN! eh... no viene al caso! pero no importa! TE ME CUIDAS HARTO! Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC! T.T sabes que no soy buena con el one-shoot, es más, es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo uno! así que, si no te gusta... no se T.T me pongo triste! y ... TT así que espero que te guste! y sólo si tú quieres le hago una mini continuación con lo que me pidas! ASI QUE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRAZADOOO! TOT GOMEN NASAI! tu sabes que F.F me prohibió la subida de fics por un tiempo TOT

señales:

'sarcasmos'

"pensamientos"

.-lo que dicen

.-- lo que hacen

.-dialogo - acción

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Feliz Cumpleaños ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

¥§§§¥ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ren! ¥§§§¥

Después de una mañana tormentosa, salía el sol resplandeciente, brillante y cálido de la tarde.

Todos los habitantes de la pensión Asakura estaban despiertos, haciendo sus habituales deberes mejor dicho, deberes que se les había impuesto, luego de una larga celebración se debía ordenar (1). Aunque cierto peliviolacio estaba entrenando, pero, mas vale decir que eso no duro mucho ya que la gran itako, lo manda a llamar, a lo cual el acude de inmediato, claro, no debía hacerla enojar, ya que eso era peor.

.- qué pasa anna-san?- llega donde esta la itako

.- ren, sabes que día es hoy?- cruzándose de brazos

.- mmm... el día que me toca hacer las compras?

.- sí e irás con horo, ya que necesito cosas extras

.- si, anna-san - sale en dirección a la entrada principal

"bien... hasta ahora nadie se acuerda, bueno, ni modo, que se le va a hacer... Mejor así, me trae malos recuerdos... Todo... cambia tanto, primero pienso una cosa que me han enseñado, y luego... pienso otras cosas, que ni se parecen a lo que pensaba un principio... Para mi todo era muerte, caos y destrucción, y ahora, es algo... algo..." Meditaba ren, sumergido totalmente en lo que pensaba que no se dio cuenta cundo llego horo

.- REN!

.- ah?- voltea

.- len, vamos! que si anna-san nos ve nos manda a la...

.- ya, entendí

Horo abre la puerta, mira a ren y sale, el de ojos dorados sale después que que el de ojos negros, así que cierra la puerta (2). Ambos caminaron bastante rato, hasta llegar a un paradero (3) luego como de media hora de espera, llego la tan anhelado micro. Subieron en ella, pagaron, para luego sentarse en algún puesto que quedase (4). El trayecto de la micro era largo, aburrido, y lento.

Después de muchas vueltas, ver pasajeros subiendo y bajando, horo y ren bajaron de la ya anteriormente nombrada micro, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, y llegaron al Centro Comercial.

.- ren... que tal si nos dividimos la lista? así nos demoraríamos menos y llegaríamos antes a la pensión

.- si, wow... horo estas usando tu cerebro!- cara de 'normalidad'

.- así? mira tú, que chistoso, yo SIEMPRE utilizo mi CEREBRO!- se enoja y hace pequeño y casi invisible pucherito

.- se, se, claro!

.- mmm... bueno, nos repartimos la lista?- un semblante de molestia adorna su rostro

.- si- ren reparte la lista (5)

.- hasta luego! nos juntamos aquí mismo!

.- mmm... si... chao

Ambos parten por direcciones opuestas, al cabo de una hora, ambos chicos se reunieron en el lugar acordado, ambos llenos de paquetes, cajas, etc. Se miraron y cada uno saludo a su forma, para luego caminar hasta el paradero, en el camino horo observaba a ren, se veía tan... depresivo?... no supo si definirlo con esa palabra, pero por lo menos sabia que algo estaba mal en él, Horo bien sabia que era el cumpleaños de su amigo, aunque, él quería fuese algo más que un simple amigo.

.- ren...- pregunto tímido- te pasa algo?- mientras se pone en frente de él

.- no, nada- sus ojos parecen un abismo

.- oye, que tal si vamos a un parque y me cuentas lo que te pasa, porque a ti te pasa algo! y no lo niegues!

.- ja... parece que me conoces bastante hoto hoto- sonríe torcidamente mientras cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos casi de una forma inmediata

.- pues claro! soy tu amigo! "aunque quisiera ser algo mas"

.- ... vamos- comienzan a caminar

Se desviaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque, este tenía una hermosa decoración, y también estaba lleno de variadas plantas, árboles, flores, arbustos, etc. En el medio, una gran pileta, y al rededor de esta varias rosas de distintos colores y tonalidades, se sentaron en una banca que quedaba al lado de un sauce y al frente de la pileta. Dejaron las cosas al lado y luego ambos quedan mirando la pileta

.- y bien? ren, me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

.- ... nada

.- ren! ya dime!

.- mmm...- agacha la mirada

.- uf! ren!... ni modo- saca algo de su bolsillo- toma

.-- no levanta su cabeza

.- ren...- toma con la yemas de sus dedos la cara de ren, y la levanta- esto es para ti- le sonríe

.- ... eh?...- toma el regalo- gra... gracias

.- pero ábrelo!... no se si te gustará, pero... lo escogí pensando en ti... "o.u naaa, da igual"

.- si...- ren abre su regalo, y es un peluche en forma de tiburón, de un brillante color blanco y ojos dorados

.- te... gusta?- su mirada demuestra la mucha inseguridad que siente

.-- mira a horo y le sonríe- si, me gusta mucho

.- qué bien, nos vamos?

.- si

.- bien...- se levanta y se aleja un poco- como me gustaría decirte lo mucho que te quiero ren...-dice casi en susurro

horo estaba totalmente ido en sus últimas palabras y en la melodía triste, pacifica y serena del cantar del viento, ren que se venía acercando a el, solo escucho un poco, pero estaba seguro de algo, habían dicho su nombre. Ren Tao, aceptaba algunas cosas, pero lo que no aceptaba es que digieran algo de él a sus espaldas, si alguien le tenía que decir algo era de frente.

.- horo...- el aludido da un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre

.- s... si?- decía mientras se daba media vuelta y quedaba de frente con su amigo

.- qué dijiste sobre mí, escuche mi nombre

.- neee, nada, nada- empieza a sonreír de una forma nerviosa

.- hoto hoto, quiero que me digas ahora! sabes cuanto me molesta que hablen a mis espaldas, aunque el comentario no se lo estés diciendo a nadie

.- es que... no tiene importancia! en serio! de verdad, de verdad de la buena!

.- Horokeu Usui, me vas a decir en este preciso momento, o ya veras quien soy yo

.- je... ya, ya, esta bien, te lo voy a decir, pero solo te pido una cosa!

.- cuál?

.- después de lo que te diga no me odies!

.- está bien... lo pensaré

es que tú... no, tú no, yo... yo te...TE QUIERO!

.- q... qué tú qué?

.-- horo se acerca rápidamente a ren, con sus manos toma el rostro de este, y lo besa, es un beso corto y desesperado, se separa- te amo... y quien soy yo... para decirte que no me odies...

.- horo...- horo se aleja uno o dos pasos de ren

.- así que si tú me quieres odiar- agacha su cabeza

.- horo- su tono es un poco más irritado

.- lo entenderé perfectamente- su mirada se vuelve desamparada

.- HORO!- grita finalmente exasperado

.- qué?...- levanta su cabeza con una lágrima corriéndole el rostro

.- no te odio idiota, seria incapaz de odiarte

.- por... qué?

.- tengo dos razones; la primera es que eres mi mejor amigo junto con yoh, y la segunda es...- se muerde un costado del labio inferior- que también te amo, cabeza de puerco espín

.- ren...

.- estúpido, ven acá- ren jala a horo y lo besa

Ren abraza por el cuello a horo, mientras que este último abrazaba la cintura de ren, el beso es tierno, lleno de sentimientos encontrados, de cierta manera es como un beso desesperado, esperando que después que abran los ojos se den cuenta de que toda es una mentira, que nada es real, que todo es falso, que no puedan ser sus vidas mejores, atormentarse con sueños totalmente irreales, ninguno de los dos quería abrir los ojos, ninguno quería dejar de sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca, se sentían protegidos, cómodos, realizados. Más, sabían que debían de separarse y así lo hicieron

.- horo... esto fue real, cierto?

.- si, tan real como que es tu cumpleaños y que quiero pedirte que seas mi koi- lo toma de las manos

.- je... gracias, acepto- sonríe a su koi, sus ojos tienen un nuevo brillo

.- ahora si, nos vamos?

.- claro!- ambos vuelven a tomar sus cosas, pero hay una diferencia, ahora están tomados de la mano

Vuelven a caminar hasta llegar al paradero, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que llega la micro, ambos suben a ella, y ren, que es el último en entrar paga lo tarifa. Se sientan en la parte de atrás. Pero esta vez el viaje, que era el de regreso, no fue, ni aburrido, ni largo, es más ambos estaban más concentrados en hablar de ellos, de lo que sentían y de vez en cuando un pequeño beso, que casi no se dan cuenta que el paradero en donde tenían que bajar estaba muy cerca.

.- ren, a dónde estamos?

.- deja ver- mira por la ventana- HORO!- lo mira

.- ya entendí!- se levanta rápidamente y toca el timbre que avisa que alguien va a bajar

.- toma esto!- le pasa varias cosas

.- si- las recibe y baja de la micro junto con ren, ya que ya había parado de andar.

.-- ambos se miran- FUE TU CULPA!- se vuelven a mirar- JAJAJAJA!

Caminan un rato, el que se les hizo corto, hasta llegar a la pensión Asakura. Al entrar a la pensión todo estaba a oscuras, bien, ren sabía que había llegado algo tarde, pero nunca tan tarde como para que estuviera toda la pensión a oscuras, como pudieron dejaron las cosas en la cocina, y por insistencias de horo, el cual decía que había dejado algo en el comedor, ren lo acompañó, pero al entrar, SORPRESA! todo estaba adornado, con unos regalos y bastante comida.

.- feliz cumpleaños ren! jiji

.- pensé que ya no llegarían- dijo la itako, con una... sonrisa?

.- jajaja! así que horo hizo un buen trabajo haciendo te demorar hermanito!- decía jun mientras lo abrazaba

.- miren pue' si vine especialmente pa' celebrar el cumple' del tiburón

.- oh... no, no me esperaba esto- decía atónitamente ren

.- jeje ven, si hice demorar al tiburón! jaja! y decían que no podía! MUAKAKAKAKAKKAAKA- los apunta con el dedo

.- y... que hiciste para que mi hermano se demorara tanto?- jun por fin suelta a su hermano y mira intrigada a horo

.- jijijiji buena pregunta jun, jijijiji di nos amigo horo- sonrisa drogada

.- a bueno... digamos que... estuvimos conversando "uy si, y vieran como"

.- a pue' que onda pasa con el tiburón? sonríe desde que llegó

.- 'en serio?' fíjate que no me di cuenta- respondía la itako

.- 'BRUJO!' 'BRUJOO!'- seguía horo

.- quémenlo!- dijo ren rápidamente

.- A LA HOGUERA! WIIIIIIIIIIII! jijijiji- siguió el juego yoh

.- a pue' yo sabia que no me querían, pero no lo hagan tan notorio pue'- con cascaditas en los ojos

.- y... tamao?- pregunto horo

.-- ren frunce el ceño (6)

.- Ven ahora tamao!- dice la itako mientras enalza un poco la voz- tamao llega con un enorme pastel con velitas encendidas

.- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REN!- dicen todos en audisono

.- apaga las velas! pero no olvides pedir un deseo!

.-- se acerca al pastel- mi deseo... ya se cumplió- apaga las velas, mientras que le sonríe a Horo

* * *

chocolana: bien, eso es todo! así que, eso! y T.T te gusto, no salio como quería, y como ya dije en un principio, le puedo hacer una pequeña continuación con lo que tu quieras, ah, si te diste cuenta, no sale alguien que tu odias, bien, por que, simple, porque este fic es para ti, y no iba a poner alguien que te desagrada. Y estoy segura de que nadie leerá esto, además de ti, claro esta, porque realmente quiero que lo leas, y ya sabes! este es mi regalo! U pos, eso... CUIDATE!

¿Paréntesis? e aquí el porque de ellos:

(1) Por el mandato de anna '

(2) Nooo, en serio? BRUJA BRUJA! QUEMENLA! A LA HOGUERA!

(3) Paradero: lugar en que los seres paran para poder tomar una micro o colectivo . YO SIEMPRE TOMO LA COLEC!

(4) T.T yo no me voy en micro, porque se llenan de FLAITERS! y son muy cumas U así que no! además normalmente los estudiantes quedan de PIE, y como estamos llenos de cerros, pos... ya saben, la gente se aplasta... además las viejas te quedan mirando con cara de 'TU! NIÑA! PASA EL MALDITO ASIENTO!' igual no se los doy cuando voy en micro! PUDRANSE VIEJAS DE...123456789 y 10!

(5) En realidad no la reparte, simplemente cuenta hasta la mitad y divide la hoja en dos, el chiko sabe ahorrar

(6) NNAAAA, TA CELOSO! Jejeje


End file.
